Financial institution fraud costs financial institutions and consumers billions of dollars each year. With the advancement of technology, fraud is a growing concern. Conventional fraud detection systems generally analyze each transaction (or types of transactions) in the same manner. As such, a need currently exists for an improved system for fraud detection.